Observation
by PeaChii
Summary: A mini-series. Natsumi and Toukairin centric. Based on the couples' observations, and also from some from the Bokutou Station, particularly Miyuki. Chapter 8 UP! Our gossip monger Yoriko is discovering a development- right before her own eyes!
1. Weight Gain

**Modified: **Thu 7/5/2012 9:35 AM

**PeaChii:** It has been 3 years since my last update... my writing skills haven't improved since then . but I am looking forward to write more for You're Under Arrest, Fullmetal Alchemist, Golden Sun and Fire Emblem! :) For the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

_**Observation**_

_"Natsumi, where are you? What took you so long?__" she thought to herself._

_****_Miyuki Kobayakawa-Nakajima sat on a comfy chair outside a Coffee Shop as she sips on an iced Caramel Macchiato on a wonderful Saturday noon. She is waiting for Natsumi to ariive from "an errand" with her husband. The Duo recently married three months ago, and a history at that. It was so historical, even Superintendent Arizuka and Inspector Kinoshita even came! It was a blast, until Miyuki noticed something weird about her best friend.

Natsumi has always been active. The hits the Gym at least 4 times a week, has a strength of a gorilla, and a glutton's appetite. Since she was transferred to Bokutou Station, they have been partners since then. Through thick and thin, the good and the bad times, and even meddling with their love lives. Miyuki knows Natsumi from head to foot.

In the past few days, she haven't seen Natsumi work out, nor eat the same way. She seemed to have a limitation when it comes to her strength when she tried to lift a box when they cleaned the pantry the other day. Lastly, her alertness seems to have gone down. Even assembling her MotoCompo took a while... fortunately she was able to catch up with a robber from yesterday.

"_Is it normal for married people?"_ she thought again. The beauty and brains of Bokutou began to wonder. Probably because they are both attached to their new chapter in life, there is no doubt...

Finally she saw Natsumi and her husband Shouji Toukairin who just came out- from an unexpected building! Natsumi kissed and hugged her hubby goodbye, and came to Miyuki.

"Natsumi, is something wrong?" Miyuki asked, looking puzzled. Natsumi frowned.

"Well, I haven't been well in the last few days so I decided to consult an expert..." she answered while checking the menu, still frowning.

"And what did the doctor say?"

Natsumi changed her expression to a big grin. "I'm pregnant!"


	2. Giving Way

**Modified: **Thu 7/5/2012 9:35 AM

**PeaChii:** I decided to make it a series of one-shots. I really wished that there are more Natsumi and Toukairin fanfics so I decided to make some, and at the same time hone my writing skills that appeared to be untouched for several years. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

This chapter focuses on Aoi's observation that took place after file 42, after Natsumi's arm broke after a motorcycle accident.

* * *

_**Observation Chapter 2**_

Natsumi Tsujimoto was given desk work instead of the usal patrols with Miyuki because of her broken arm. The amazon insists but the Chief's decision was final. She felt bad though, because she has to spend several weeks at the station without going on patrols until her arm is fully recovered.

One day Natsumi and Aoi decided to clean the garage in search for old files for kachou's report_. "They are probably in the morgue,"_ they figured. They went down, carrying a few cleaning materials. An hour passed and Natsumi's arm itched so they decided to take a break. Little did they know that there was someone looking at them for quite some time...

...and that person was too timid he doesn't know what to do or how to approach the object of his affection- Natsumi Tsujimoto. Shouji Toukairin is a person who is unusually attracted to women. For the first time in his life, he feels odd when it comes to this baeutiful amazon, and can't stop thinking of her. The sad part is, Natsumi thinks of him as a rival. _'Still it is better than being ignored,'_ he thought. He was never good at talking to women. He smiles at everyone, but just in an old-fashioned manner.

Aoi, on the other hand has been looking every now and then at front of the garage. Natsumi couldn't help helself but ask: "What are you looking at, Aoi?""Well, I have been thinking... I think I have to make some iced green tea, it's too hot in here, that's all... Is it okay if I leave for a second?" Aoi smiled. Then she went upstairs to the pantry.

A few seconds later a familiar figure approached her. "What brings you here? Another match? Lucky you I'm injured..." Natsumi began defending herself whe she noticed Toukairin retouching her cast. "You're getting there. You're almost recoverd" he spoke, concentrating on her cast, filled with many get-well-soon messages. He rolled his eyes to her and she stared back. They stared at each other for a few seconds and both began blushing. "I'll make sure that I recover as fast as possible. When I do, I'll beat you for sure!" Natsumi blurted, still hot pink. "I'll be looking forward to it, then, Officer Tsujimoto." Shouji replied, smiling. "I have to go. Chief might be looking for me." and he left. Natsumi noticed that there is a small box that she never saw before. Surprised, she saw medicine, calcium supplements and a note: _"Get well soon. Looking forward to the next arm wrestling." _Natsumi couldn't help but smile. _"I think he's kind of cute..."_ she thought to herself, and began blushing again.

Before opening the door, Aoi looked back at the garage. He made sure that Natsumi is not seeing him. Smiling, he finally found Toukairin walking towards Natsumi..._ 'I think it's best to give them some time alone,'_ he smiled again. He knew he was watching her from the very start, and he is not in the position to ruin his momentum, to speak to her.


	3. A Time For Us

**PeaChii:** **I was extremely disappointed with the third season because Toukairin never appeared, and it was stated by Aoi that Natsumi would prefer to be alone (Ep 20, Full Throttle)... so the third chapter is based on what I think in the third season and how I want to get over it .. I know the first chapter kind of suck, but rest assured that I will be giving you better stories this time .**

**Oh, and by the way, this series is in a random order! I would appreciate the best chapter you had so far though, and constructive criticism is still welcome! :)**

**Thank you for reading _Observations_!**

* * *

_**Observation Chapter 3**_

_It was over._

_Everything has been said and done._

_And it's all my fault._

_I let a good man down, a man who loved me... as I am._

_I'm reckless, I do things without thinking, I am not a good cook but still, he loved me._

_How can I be so stupid?_

Natsumi Tsujimoto was still full of regret after a year of breaking up with Shouji Toukairin. Tears were all over her face. Her hands covering her face, she wept from noon until sunset. She sat there, at Ibaraki, the same spot where she shared her special moments with him. No one else knew where it was. Even time has passed, she still visit Shouji's friend's grave, who appears to be the only witness to both their despair.

Lately she has been visiting the grave more often, hoping that she will see him again for the last time... but she is about to give up and look for another...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"What would like to tell me?" a curious Shouji Toukairin asked. They were sitting on a bench in the park at midnight. Natsumi had to wait for him to finish his rappeling training to give him the sad news.

"It's important..." Natsumi answered with a sad face.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Shouji, I love you, I really do. It's just that... I don't think this relationship is working..."

He froze. "Is it because of me? Is it because I am not always with you?"

The confrontation turned into a fight. But Shouji has to respect what Natsumi wants...

"Natsumi-san. I am not going anywhere... and always remember that I love you very much..."

Both were in tears when they ended the conversation.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**_Earlier_**

It was never easy for her. But even her best friend Miyuki did not notice the regret she is carrying until recently because she often spends time alone. "I just need time to think about my future, that's all. At least I'm no longer worried about your future since you're getting married!" Natsumi answers with a wide grin.

_"Have you ever thought of reuniting or reconciling with Senior Officer Toukairin?"_ Miyuki asks.

Natsumi flinched. "That chapter has been done. I need a new one...I have to go, Miyuki, see ya." Natsumi sighs, and went out of the apartment.

Natsumi has always been a cheerful gal, and she never let her guard down to anyone, even Miyuki. But she failed this time...

* * *

And it made her cry even more... she cried louder because she doesn't know what to say or do.

"I'm so screwed up..." more tears came out.

Suddenly she heard liquid pouring down, and smelled sake.

A familiar figure looked at her sincerely, but still displays a serious pace.

"Gomenasai..." Natsumi began. "...for being stupid..."

The man only looked at her, not saying anything. He looked back and continued pouring sake on the grave.

"I let go of you. It was my biggest and worst mistake of my life... and now I'm paying for it... I didn't know I needed you that bad until you were gone..." she sobbed. "Well I guess time goes on... I can't get you back..."

He finally answered. "I know you need some time alone and you were confused at that moment. I understand how you feel. All your life you looked for your lifetime partner yet he was not there for you..."

Shouji Toukairin began walking towards the crying Natsumi and handed her a green rose.

Natsumi was shocked she looked at him with guilt in her eyes.

"I have been observing you all this time. I asked for a month vacation to settle things on my mind. For two weeks I have been seeing you crying but I thought I give you some time..."

"But..." Natsumi began to answer but was stopped by Shouji hugging her, a hug she never felt for the longest time...

"I told you, I am not going anywhere. Because I know that you will come back. " he smiled.

"I swear I will not let you go again..." she smiled back.

Natsumi hugged him back and both shared a reuniting kiss.

* * *

**PeaChii**: Since their relationship is considered private in the series, I decided not to give full details of the breakup. It would have given more impact but I'd rather give more details of them getting back together. I think I'm too evil...


	4. Breaktime

**PeaChii: Enough with the rantings and evil stuff... :D This chapter is based from the second season, episode 9.**

** I would like to dedicate this series to all Natsumi X Shouji fans out there!**

* * *

**Observation Chapter 4**

Toukairin is _never_ a romantic guy but he is attractive.

He was never involved with any women in Toyama Mountain police, despite the fact that he always gets the girls' attention.

All of his friends are in a relationship, some are married.

Bottomline is, he appears to be left behind.

He has been gone from the Toyama mountains for almost two years, and some of his fellow police officers are noticing that since he came back, he smiles every time he looks at his black cellphone.

* * *

Climbing a mountain during one of their patrols, his fellow officers decided to break the ice.

"Hey, Toukairin, got any girl from Tokyo or maybe the Himalayas?" the first one asked.

The second one chucked. "It's about time you get a love life, man! With someone as timid as you, I'm starting to worry!"

Shouji answered with his usual gentle smile. The word timid reminded him of Natsumi, who told him the same thing, before going to the Himalayas. It shoot him an arrow to the knee, yet he loved how she said it, because that is _so Natsumi_.

"There he goes again! You appear to be in cloud nine," both fellow officers laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Losing your focus, eh? So your smile earlier is a _yes_?" the second one interestingly asked.

The first one noticed that they appear to be high enough to go on a break. "I think we can rest for a bit, guys... and let's see how our Toukairin is doing about his love life" he snickered.

Got a place to rest, the three men sat down and took out their tumblers to drink. "Well, here goes..."

He was about to get started but his cellphone beeped.

He opened his black cellphone, with a picture of Natsumi in uniform as his wallpaper. There was a notification.

It a multimedia message from Natsumi:

"Ohayo, Shouji-kun! After a week's practice, we are going to finally perform at the Color Guard competition! I have trained them, in fact! This is going to be awesome!" she messaged with a smiley icon on it. Attached is a picture of Natsumi, holding their flag, posing like a cosplayer, and wearing a bubbly smile. Her eyes were shining like emerald. This made Shouji blush like a tomato.

'_She has the most beautiful smile in the world,_' he thought.

He didn't realize that his fellow officers _were also_ staring at her picture.

"Is that your girlfriend? She sure _is_ hot! How did you two meet?"

"At Bokutou Station." he answered.

"What is her name?"

Shouji closed the message and routed it back to the wallpaper "Her name's-"

"No way!" the fellow officers were surprised in unison. "That's one-half of the Bokutou Station duo! Isn't that the amazon one? No wonder!"

"Yup, that's Officer Natsumi Tsujimoto. I'm really happy I met her," he smiled, blushing again. "I can never meet another beautiful, mysterious, and unyeilding woman like her."

"Wow, I'm impressed," The second one commented. "Love really changes everything! Toukairin's finally one of us!"

Everyone laughed in celebration.

* * *

Natsumi, on the other hand, finally received a reply message from her boyfriend.

"Natsumi-san, I'm very happy you made my day. I'm rooting on you! Love, Shouji" it said, attaching a picture of him during break time, with the mountains on the background. Natsumi smiled, giggling like a high school student.

Saori approached the giggling Natsumi, still hol. "Senpai, ther you go again! You should be more serious as a police officer!" she scolded her

Natsumi put her right hand on Saori's shoulder. "You really are a rookie. Wait till it's your turn! I tell ya, you're envious!" she laughed.

Saori was left curious. She is still a rookie, after all.


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**PeaChii: I am still wondering why Natsumi went out of character on season 3 and is a good cook? Practice on season 2, probably...**

* * *

**Observation Chapter 5**

"See you later, Miyuki!" Natsumi excitedly waved goodbye to Miyuki before going out of the apartment to go to work.

"See you, Natsumi. I'll take care of the dishes for you!" Miyuki smiled at her

Miyuki decided to clean up the apartment. Starting with the kitchen, she found a crimson notebook. Curious, she flipped a few pages, and went back

to the first page:

My cooking journal

By: Natsumi Tsujimoto

Miyuki was surprised. Natsumi really is _serious_ when she said she said she wants to cook!

She flipped to the next pages. She could not help but smile. She saw notes written by her and..."Senior Officer Toukairin?" Miyuki was caught in surprise. She noticed the progress of the notebook. She is now on attempt 41. The project touched her heart. She could feel Natsumi's the inspiration and determination on cooking. And regardless if her cooking was awful, Shouji still complimented her. Miyuki smiled even more. She found the last page of the entire notebook, and found a small note from the mountaineer:

"I am looking forward for your improved cooking. It makes me love you even more..."

Miyuki giggled. "He can be so fluffy sometimes," she placed the notebook on the table.

Looking at the right, She saw disaster coming. Loads of plates, cooking pot, utensils and other kitchenware to be washed! Miyuki frowned.

She found a note on the microwave oven. "Gomenasai, Miyuki... here is something for you..." Miyuki smiled a little, because of the fear of Natsumi's awful cooking. She opened the microwave door and found curry and rice inside. "Smells good," she said and tried a spoonful of curry."And tastes great!" she miled. After a few spoonfuls, she tasted something weird. "Ugh! Natsumi didn't peel the carrots properly!" she commented with a giggle. She is really happy that her best friend is doing her very best, especially that she now has someone to cook for, or let's say practice cooking for.


	6. The End of Summer

**PeaChii: Those who love File 48 will know this! During the time You're Under Arrest was aired on TV more than a decade ago, we had dial-up back then. I only had time to check more on You're Under Arrest when I had the privilege on my present job. I found scanned magazine pages, one with Natsumi and Miyuki on the other side- it appeared to be a recap of You're Under Arrest's second half! (Season 1) One little pic showed Shouji holding Natsumi's hand, which appears to be a "spin-off" pic on File 48. I am basing this chapter to this little picture.**

* * *

**Observation Chapter 6**

_I have been thinking..._

_I made a million attempts..._

_If I were to tell her directly how I really feel, I don't think it will work because of the little time we will have together._

_I really thought that it was one-sided until the last few weeks I spent with her- I never saw her smiling more until we __talked while visiting sensei's grave... I have always thought that she will only look at me a a rival in strength and_

_hunger. But still, this is only a theory. What if she only wants me as a friend? _

His thoughts were debating whether Natsumi likes him too or not. Loving for the first time, he doesn't know how he

will admit his feelings to her before leaving to the Himalayas to train. Now at the Narita airport Terminal 2, he walked

slowly as if his heart was preventing him to go. Walked slowly as if his heart was left behind with Natsumi.

* * *

_**The day before**_

_'I guess i'll ask her out for the last time,'_ he thought. It was his last day at Bokutou Station. He was really grateful that

the Chief will be throwing a farewell party for him; but he was not really concerned about that. He wants to be with

Natsumi more than anything else in the world.

"Where's Natsumi?" he asked Miyuki as he arrived at the station.

"She's on a day off. But you know Natsumi, she will come to the party, of course," Miyuki replied.

He flinched in surprise. His eyes went wider.

"Well, Toukairin?" Miyuki suddenly asks.

"Yes? What's on your mind?"

"Are you... well, never mind..." she stopped halfway.

_'What was she about to ask? Is it about me or Natsumi? I can only wonder...'_ he thought.

He really wants to see her so bad...

Natsumi arrived late, unknowingly to him she visited Ikenaga's grave. After Miyuki the Chief and Detective Tokuno left them alone, he decided to ask her out. Natsumi

did not waste time and came with him in a lakeside park. She was expecting a climbing wall, but it turned out perfectly fine.

They are already on their last arm wrestling competition, and Shouji hasn't made any progress... his mind was a total blank.

Natsumi won the battle.

He could not believe that this is happening- the last battle ended with Natsumi winning. It's a total heartbreak that he can never hold her hand agaiin, at least that way.

"This is is last, is it?" he annound with a spark of sadness.

"We have nothing to regret now," Natsumi replied, with the same tone.

'I have to tell her...' he thought. His mind was in a total confusion. 'Why am I feeling this way?'

Looking back at Natsumi, he stated: "Your name..."

Natsumi looked back at him with surprise. "Huh?"

"Natsumi. It's beautiful, I love it. I mean, I had a great time. Goodbye..."

The brown-haired woman's expression was blank...

_**end of flashback**_

* * *

_'I have no choice but to let her go and be happy... it's no use. I am now leaving...'_ he thought again. Walking, he could not help looking back, still hoping to see her

again, but in a blink of an eye, there she is, looking exhausted.

"You liar!" she shouted at him. That was so unexpected...

"Huh…?"

"I know that you lost to me on purpose and I'm not very happy! What do you mean by the last match. There is so much for us to regret now! IDIOT!"

Shouji was clueless...

"You came all they way here just to say that?"

"I left early! Abandoned my duties! I thought it was important..."

He took out a white hankerchief from his side pocket. He offered it to Natsumi who looks surprised.

"What's this?"

"Your nose."

Natsumi grabs it hastely. Natsumi blows her nose as Toukairin looks on.

"I didn't lose on purpose. That was your real strength, Natsumi." He lied. He didy lose on purpose, because his mind was blank at that time, and he had to give way to show his love...

Natsumi stares at him.

"Yes, but…"

"I would never lie to you."

"What about last night?"

"Huh .. please, please don't say it Natsumi."

Natsumi looks demandingly.

"I will, I must say it at this moment! I must not hesitate! So listen up,okay?"

It seemed to offend him his face twitching, but he didn't take it much seriously.

"Well I shouldn't let a woman say it first…it just wouldn't be right!"

"What difference does it make?"

Shouji had no time now there was only one thing he wanted to express at this moment. He suddenly bent his head down and gave Natsumi a kiss. Natsumi was taken by

surprise.

The kiss seemed to last forever...

Toukairin let go of Natsumi's arm and shoulder. He straightened himself and looked at her sincerely. Natsumi could not take it anymore, she grabbed his collar, and wrapped her arms around him

"I love you…" she whispered, kissing him again.

_'That was the most beautiful line I've ever heard...'_ Shouji thought to himself.

After the kiss that seemed to last forever, Shouji held Natsumi's right hand. "I will be there for some time. I never wanted this to be difficult, Natsumi, I really wanted to tell you-"

Natsumi put her left hand in her chest, full of excitement and love, and interrupted him. "I will wait for you, Toukairin. I will definitely take this chance," she smiled, and have him a reassuring hug.

It was the happiest day of their lives...


	7. Weakness

**PeaChii: Whew! I had to watch YUA File 48 to write Chapter 6! That was fun. I noticed that the lines differ between the English and Japanese versions (depending on who did the sub) so the lines were "mixed" depending on what I like heh. I hope that it turned out well, with the exemption of a few typos...**

**Disclaimer:** This Chapter is Natsumi's POV, based on File 18 (Season 2). I did not include the main story since as the description goes, it is a Natsumi and Toukairin centric, along with a few information from websites.

* * *

_**Observation Chapter 6**_

"I thought it was seeerious..." I groaned, resting at the side of Shouji Toukairin's hospital bed, with both Miyuki and Aoi on the same room.

"Sorry, I was exaggerated, we had to rush here too to see what's going on," Aoi apologized.

Shouji was hospitalized because of an accident while doing a rescue mission. He fell and slightly cracked his rib. Fortunately he was transferred to the Tokyo Police hospital so that he can be thoroughly checked on. Fortunately I can see him again without the hassle of travelling. Upon hearing the surprising news, I rushed to the hospital, making me exhausted. I am going to enjoy every second he is in Tokyo with me.

"I will be under your care for a while" he said with a depending yet sincere tone.

"Just leave it to me!" I excitedly replied. "I'm going to cook miso soup with broth!"

"What is that?" Miyuki questioned my dish.

Shouji only smiled at his brown-haired girlfriend. "I'm looking forward to it."

I, Natsumi Tsujimoto, is so excited I'm gonna cook for him again!

* * *

_**The next day**_

I have always known Shouji as a very strong person, in physical and emotional. It was shown during the first few weeks when I met him more than two years ago.

Until now I am still amazed on how he practices rappeling using the precinct building, which he must not do for now because of his injury. And today, since he needs me more than anything else, I have to show him my loving support. He is going to be released from the hospital today. He told me that I should be there as early as possible.

And until then I discovered that my boyfriend (I still can't believe that I'm saying that) has this fear.

He doesn't like going to the doctor, injections, and even needles. He needed me to be there when his dextrose will be removed! Shouji's like a child sometimes!

When I got there, I saw the nurse who was also waiting for me who will be performing the procedure. Shouji save me a scared, sheepish smile. He asked me to come near him. "Can I hold you when she removes it?" he whispered. Of course he does not want to destroy his manly pride by saying it aloud. "Of course," I smiled. "I'd do anything for you." So he did. His face was leaning on my shoulder while my arms wrapped his body. I could feel him shaking with fear, but I'm sure that he'll be fine as long as I'm with him.


	8. Beautiful

**PeaChii: **

Ohayo!

On a YUA fan website (talk about my addiction!) Shouji Toukairin's weaknesses are going to the doctor and injections. That made me write the previous chapter.

Sorry for the long delay- work has been keeping me busy I barely have time to type my new updates (I'm keeping a notebook to write them) But here's the next chappy!

I'd like to thank KiraYamatoFan for encouraging me to write more! :)

This is set before File 47 (season 1)

* * *

**_Observation Chapter 8_**

Natsumi came in the traffic department one morning, stretching her arms and

wearing a smile on her face. "Oh, my! My favorite season is about to end..."

Miyuki, who came in with her, just smiled.

"What makes summer your favorite season, Natsumi?" Aoi asked in curiousity.

"Well, my name means summer," Natsumi replied. "That does not make sense,"

Miyuki commented.

"Aaand the beaches! The blue sky! Sunflowers!" Natsumi continued, ignoring

Miyuki's comment. Aoi giggled.

Yoriko stood up with a grin in her face. "Well, Natsumi has her reasons! There is

a more 'developing' meaning why Natsumi loves summer! Right, Chief Officer

Toukairin?"

All heads turned to Shouji and went silent for seconds. He only showed his

usual, cheerful smile. "The weather sure is great!"

Later that day, Shouji decided to take a break from rapelling (for those who do

not know, that is the way he does his daily mountain training using the Bokutou

Station building). He sat down by the hallway, looked down and smiled.

Yoriko Nikaido was walking down the hallway. "No gossip recently," she thought.

Ever since Senior Officer Toukairin transferred to Bokutou Station, everyone

began talking about the daily arm wrestling competition. And the girls (excluding

our duo) have been talking about this cute guy. She have already released all

the information, and they keep asking for more.

But Shouji's just too nice and hardworking, there is just no room for gossip.

"Speaking of..." Yoriko's thoughts were cut off by a certain black-haired guy,

glancing by the window wearing his rappeling clothes. "Hey, how are you, Officer

Nikaidou?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm just... I'm just thinking about the weather, that's all!" She answered,

scratching the back of her head.

"I see," he answered back. "I really love the weather today," he looked down

the window. "I love the green grass and the brown mountains though. They

make me happy." He continued, still looking down the window.

He suddenly remembered that he has to run an errand. "Oh, I almost forgot. I

have to go back now. It was nice talking to you, Officer Nikaidou!" He thanked

her, and went off.

Yoriko was surprised. She went to the window and looked down. "Green grass

and brown mountains..." She sighed, and she noticed that Natsumi Tsujimoto

was down there in the garage!

Yoriko grinned.


End file.
